Various embodiments of the invention are related to content distribution, and particularly to a method, apparatus and computer program product for configuring content channels and distributing the content for display. Applicant has discovered problems with and related opportunities relating to disseminating content to a plurality of displays. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.